Salesman
by Autumn2day
Summary: [SEQUEL UPDATE!] Hari pertama Baekhyun menjadi seorang salesman menjual produk krim pembesar dan pemanjang alat kelamin pria! This is ChanBaek story with HunHan n Kaisoo/Oneshot with sequel:) Hope you like it :) Boyslove/BL/SMUT/YAOI/Mature/Sex Activity!Warning/Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1

Langit pada musim panas begitu biru beberapa awan abstrak ikut menghiasi indahnya langit siang ini. Panas yang begitu terik membuat seorang pemuda mungil berkacamata itu harus membuka kancing kemejanya hingga dua biji. Ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang tapi pemuda itu tetap duduk di sebuah halte sejak sejam yang lalu.

Sedari tadi ia setia membawa amplop berwarna cokelat yang berisikan beberapa data penting tentang dirinya dan sebuah surat lamaran itu kemana – mana. Ia bingung harus bagaimana lagi mencari pekerjaan memanglah sangat sulit, sudah melamar pekerjaan kemana pun hasilnya tetap saja tidak di terima. Hampir rata – rata perusahaan yang ia kunjungi menilai penampilannya pertama kali.

Memangnya apa yang salah pada penampilannya? Hanya rambut hitam klimis, berkacamata – karena ia memiliki silinder yang cukup parah – lalu kemeja berwarna hijau muda yang ia kancingi dari atas sampai bawah meskipun sekarang hanya dua teratas yang tidak ia kancingi, celana hitam dan juga sepatu pantovel berwarna hitam dan tidak lupa memakai kaos kaki berwarna merah – ini sungguh terpaksa karena kaos kaki hitamnya mendadak menghilang dari tempatnya jika pun ia ingin memakai kaos kaki berwarna putih, benda tersebut sudah terpasang rapih di kaki adiknya tadi pagi untuk bersekolah dan sialnya kaos kaki yang tersisa adalah yang berwarna merah ini jadi mau tak mau ia harus memakainya karena rasanya sangat tidak nyaman jika memakai sepatu pantovel tanpa menggunakan kaos kaki.

Latar belakang sekolahnya pun lumayan tidak begitu buruk. Ia seorang lulusan akuntansi dari Daehan University ya meskipun bukan lulusan yang memperoleh nilai terbaik tapi seharusnya perusahaan itu bisa mempertimbangkannya.

Ia benar – benar tidak menyangka jika saat ia berpikir selepas sekolah dan kuliah ia tidak mendapatkan bully-an lagi ia salah besar. Inilah bully-an paling menyakitkan ketika ia di tolak oleh beberapa perusahaan karena penampilannya juga.

Ponsel di sakunya bergetar hebat tanda ada sebuah panggilan. Dengan malas ia merogohnya di dalam saku celananya dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Nama sahabat karibnya lah yang tertera di layar dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama jari menggeser ikon berwarna hijau dan menaruh ponselnya di telinganya.

"Halo?"

[Baekhyun-ah, kau dimana?]

Baekhyun membuang napasnya kasar dan melihat di sekelilingnya. "Di halte depan SM Entertaiment. Ada apa, Luhan?"

[SM Entertaiment? Jangan bilang kau melamar di sana!]

Ia menjauhkan ponselnya beberapa senti ketika suara Luhan tiba – tiba menjadi keras.

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu lagipula aku tidak berminat melamar ke perusahaan itu."

[Oh, baiklah. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan belum?]

"Jika sudah mendapatkannya aku tidak akan berdiam selama hampir satu jam berada disini."

[Kasihan sekali, _Uri Baekhyunee._ Nah kebetulan kau seperti itu, tadi Kyungsoo memberitahuku jika di perusahaan kekasihnya sedang membuka lowongan. Kau tahu sendirikan jika kau ingin masuk ke dalam suatu perusahaan akan lebih mudah kalau ada orang dalam.]

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut. "Kyungsoo sudah memiliki kekasih?"

[Yeah, dia sudah merahasiakannya sejak enam bulan ini. Kekasihnya bernama Kim Jongin dan dia seorang Direktur Utama di perusahaan itu dan itu akan sangat memudahkanmu mendapatkan pekerjaan, Baekhyun-ah.]

"Baiklah. Kirimi aku alamat perusahaannya."

[Oke, tunggu sebentar.]

Sambungan telepon itu terputus. Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya kasar dan tak lama ponselnya bergetar sekali tanda ada pesan masuk. Dari Luhan yang memberikan alamat perusahaan kekasih dari Kyungsoo itu.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut sempurna setelah membaca pesan dari Luhan. Ia baru tahu jika di sekitar Incheon ini ada perusahaan yang bernama ' Hitam.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Salesman**

 **.**

 **YAOI/BL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa benar kau teman dari Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya pria berdasi itu pada Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Pria berdasi dengan nametag Oh Sehun itu menatap ragu Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Ia benar – benar tidak menyangka kekasih dari sahabatnya itu bisa mempunyai teman dengan penampilan seperti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Benar. Kami sudah bersahabat sejak masuk sekolah menengah atas." Jawab Baekhyun tanpa keraguan sama sekali. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit risih akan tatapan yang Sehun berikan seolah ia ini adalah makhluk yang bukan berasal dari bumi.

"Bisa kau memberi bukti?"

Satu alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Yeah kau tahu, masuk ke dalam perusahaan kami agak sulit karena untuk menjamin kerahasiaan produk kami dan bos kami memberitahu jika ada teman dari kekasihnya akan melakukan interview hari ini." Lanjut Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursinya.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dengan segera ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukan kepada Sehun beberapa photonya bersama Kyungsoo dan juga Luhan. Sehun menatapnya penuh dengan keseriusan, sesekali ia melepas pandangan menatap wajah Baekhyun dan ponselnya secara bergantian.

Setelah selesai melihat photo tersebut Sehun kembali ke tempatnya semula. "Well, kali ini bisa ku percaya. Baiklah, saatnya mulai melakukan proses interview. Boleh kulihat CV dan surat lamaranmu?"

Baekhyun segera memberikan amplop cokelat itu pada Sehun dan kemudian Sehun membacanya dengan seksama.

"Jadi kau baru saja lulus kuliah?"

"Iya."

"Sebelumnya pernah bekerja?"

"Hanya sebagai pekerja paruh waktu di beberapa toko dan restoran."

"Dalam surat lamaran ini kau ingin berkerja di bagian accounting, benar?" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Ia sangat berharap bisa bekerja di bagian itu.

Surat lamaran yang tadi di bacanya, ia taruh di atas meja dan menatap Baekhyun serius. "Tapi sayangnya perusahaan kami sedang membutuhkan di bagian marketing." Mata sipit Baekhyun membesar, ia menjadi kegalagapan, setidaknya perusahaan ini adalah harapan terakhirnya karena ia sudah lelah mencari pekerjaan setiap harinya.

"Sa-saya bisa bekerja di bagian apa saja! Tolong terima lah saya!" Seru Baekhyun menggenggam erat kedua telapak tangan Sehun dengan gestur memohonnya berharap Sehun selaku HRD Manager bisa menerimanya bekerja di tempat ini.

"Apa kau yakin, Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Seribu persen yakin!" Semua keyakinan dan semangat Baekhyun membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil karena bagaimana pun perusahaan ini menyediakan pekerjaan untuk semua orang yang memiliki semangat tinggi dalam bekerja meskipun itu bukan di bidangnya namun mereka masih bisa belajar bukan?

"Baiklah, saya mengerti. Mari saya antar ke ruangan departermen marketing, bagaimana pun juga kau harus di wawancara oleh Marketing Manager kami."

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya lega ketika melihat Sehun dengan setelan jas hitamnya bangkit dari kursinya, Baekhyun pun mengikuti Sehun dari belakang. Mereka menaiki lift untuk sampai ke lantai lima dimana ruangan lingkup Marketing departermen berada.

Selama perjalanan banyak sekali karyawati yang berbisik – bisik sambil menatap genit Sehun dan berubah menjadi tatapan aneh ketika melihat Baekhyun di belakangnya. Ia menggigiti kukunya ketika merasakan kegugupan yang luar biasa seperti saat ini.

Tubuh Sehun berhenti tepat di sebuah pintu bercat hitam di hadapan mereka. Perlahan Sehun mengetuknya tiga kali sampai akhinya terdengar sahutan untuk menyuruhnya segera masuk. Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang di ikuti oleh Baekhyun.

"Oh, Sehun-ah. Ada apa?" Tanya pria yang pipi tembam yang sedang duduk di kursinya dengan beberapa kertas menghiasi mejanya.

Sehun tersenyum. "Duduklah Baekhyun-ssi." Baekhyun menurut langsung duduk di hadapan pria bername tag Kim Minseok. Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah Minseok dan membisikan sesuatu padanya.

"Dia adalah pelamar yang di rekomendasikan oleh Kyungsoo." Bisiknya. Alis Minseok menyatu kemudian melirik Baekhyun sekilas. "Kau yakin?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Semua ada di tanganmu kini. Tapi aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh yang berakhir gajiku di potong oleh si hitam itu." Sehun mengakhiri percakapannya pada Minseok dengan menepuk pelan bahu Minseok. Kemudian ia menjauh menuju pintu keluar.

"Nah, Baekhyun-ssi silahkan melakukan interview jika sudah kau kembali ke ruanganku. Kau masih ingatkan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau seperti itu saya pamit."

Setelah sepeninggalan Sehun dapat Baekhyun dengar jika Minseok membuang napasnya kasar. Ia jadi agak sungkan menatapnya.

"Kau yakin ingin bergabung di bagian Marketing?" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Ya saya yakin."

"Kau tahu kan apa itu marketing?"

"Memasarkan sebuah produk."

"Kau yakin ingin menawarkan sebuah produk kepada konsumen dengan penampilanmu yang sangat aneh dan kuno seperti ini?"

JLEB. Sungguh luar biasa mulut Minseok begitu menusuk tepat pada jatung Baekhyun. Baru Minseok lah satu – satunya yang mengeluarkan pendapat tentang penampilan Baekhyun dengan sangat apa adanya jika sebelumnya mereka yang menolak Baekhyun melakukannya dengan sangat halus dan berusaha tidak menyinggung langsung tentang penampilan.

"Dan juga, apa kau tahu produk apa yang kami jual?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Sejujurnya ia masih merasa bingung sekaligus aneh dengan nama perusahaannya kenapa di beri nama 'PT. Kuda Hitam' apa yang perusahaan itu dagangkan?

Minseok mengeluarkan sebuah botol plastik yang tidak terlalu besar ke atas meja dan membiarkan Baekhyun mengambil untuk dibaca. Botol plastik berwarna putih itu tidak nampak mencurigakan hanya saja depan dari botol itu ada gambar kuda berwarna hitam yang merupakan ikon dari perusahaan ini.

Baekhyun membacanya dengan seksama dan seketika matanya membulat lebar. Di sana tertulis jika ini adalah sebuah krim pembesar dan pemanjang alat kelamin pria! Mata Baekhyun kini beralih pada Minseok seolah meminta keseriusan dan Minseok hanya mengganggukan kepalanya dengan santai.

"Perusahaan kami memang memproduksi itu dan kami sedang membutuhkan seorang salesman untuk memasarkan produk kami _door to door_ . Apa kau sanggup?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu. Ia terlihat begitu gusar dan bimbang antara menerima pekerjaan ini atau tidak, jika ia menerima ini mau taruh dimana harga dirinya? Dan juga kalau pun ia menolak pekerjaan ini bagaiamana dirinya dan juga keluarganya bisa makan? Tidak ada yang bisa di harapkan lagi selain Baekhyun yang memang sudah memikul beratnya beban kebutuhan keluarga semenjak ayahnya meninggal empat tahun lalu dan ibunya sedang sakit – sakitan kini.

"S-saya sanggup." Jawab Baekhyun dengan sedikit keraguan. Minseok menatapnya tak percaya kembali menanyakannya. "Apa kau yakin, Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun menghirup napasnya dalam dan memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian menatap Minseok dengan penuh keyakinan. "Saya sanggup dan saya menerima pekerjaan apapun yang terpenting _halal_."

Minseok tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah jika kau sanggup. Kau di terima dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu?"

"Rambutmu. Tolong jangan memakai minyak rambut berlebihan dan juga tata rambutmu dengan model yang sedang jaman sekarang. Memangnya kau pikir kau hidup di jaman apa? Dan juga model kacamatamu yang seperti kakek – kakek tua. Kau bisa memakai kontak lens atau pun mengganti modelnya dan satu lagi, apa kau tidak merasa tercekik memakai kemeja itu? Tolong lepaskan kancing kerahnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Sebenarnya ia sangat menyukai hal – hal yang telah ibunya berikan padanya, ibunya bilang ia harus selalu menjaga kerapihan. Rambut yang tak boleh acak – acakan dan juga kancing kerah agar selalu terlihat rapih namun seperti untuk saat ini ia harus meninggalkan jauh – jauh penampilannya yang ia sukai.

"Baiklah, kau boleh kembali ke ruangan HRD Manager." Dengan sedikit membungkuk Baekhyun bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan Minseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah ku bilangkan, kau harus meninggalkan penampilan kunomu sedari dulu. Lihat, kau cukup manis dan tampan secara bersamaan." Sahut Luhan memuji penampilan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah yang benar – benar berbeda.

Rambut hitam klimis ala Baekhyun sudah tidak ada, yang ada hanya ada rambut berwarna almond yang di tata rapih oleh Luhan yang mendadak sebagai _Hair stylist_ Baekhyun. Saat ini pun ia memakai sebuah kontak lens berwarna _brown_ dan tidak memerlukan kacamata kunonya.

"Apa aku terlihat tampan, Luhan-ah?"

"Tentu saja! Ayo cepat hari pertama mu bekerja tidak boleh sampai terlambat." Luhan menyerahkan tas kerja Baekhyun. "Kau harus selalu bersemangat Baekhyun-ah!

"Terima kasih, Luhan."

"Kenapa berterima kasih padaku? Berterima kasihlah pada Kyungsoo karena berkat dia kau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan meskipun yeah – kau tau sendiri,"

"Tidak apa – apa, aku akan menyukai pekerjaan ini. Aku akan berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo saat bertemu dengannya sepulang kerja."

"Baiklah aku harus kembali ke kantor. Sampai jumpa!."

"Hati – hati di jalan, Luhan!"

Baekhyun menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Luhan yang sangat bersemangat sampai mengantarnya hingga ke depan perusahaan PT. Kuda Hitam untuk memberikan pagi yang baik untuk Baekhyun di hari pertamanya bekerja.

"Ah, namanya Luhan ya?"

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main ketika sebuah suara di telinga kanannya mengejutkannya tiba – tiba. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun di sampingnya sedang memandang ke arah Luhan yang menaiki sebuah bus.

"Oh Sehun-ssi."

"Ternyata dia lebih manis daripada di photo yang kau tunjukan kemarin. Sebenarnya kemarin setelah interview aku ingin menanyakannya padamu tapi aku ada rapat mendadak." Sehun tersenyum polos pada Baekhyun.

"Ayo masuk, kita jalan bersama sambil berbincang semua tentang Luhan." Ajak Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Sehun di sampingnya.

"Well sebelum aku menanyakan hal banyak tentang Luhan aku ingin memuji penampilanmu yang sungguh luar biasa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Minseok bicarakan padamu sehingga kau berubah sampai seperti ini."

"Ia hanya menyuruhku untuk merubah penampilanku, bagaimana pun aku akan bekerja sebagai pemasar yang artinya aku harus berpenampilan menarik agar konsumen tertarik."

"Sangat cerdas. Oh ya, Luhan sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Setahuku belum."

Dan perbincangan mengenai Luhan berlanjut hingga mereka berdua berpisah ke departermennya masing – masing. Saat ini Baekhyun merasa hatinya lega karena orang – orang tidak memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh lagi yang ada hanya senyum yang cerah dari mereka semua sampai akhirnya Baekhyun berada di depan pintu ruangan Minseok. Ia mengetuk tiga kali sampai akhirnya suara Minseok untuk menyuruhnya masuk terdengar.

Minseok berdecak kagum ketika melihat Baekhyun masuk. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. "Sudah kuduga kau luar biasa, Baekhyun-ssi tanpa adanya penampilan mengerikan kemarin."

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan tersipu malu atas banyaknya pujian – pujian yang menghampirinya sejak tadi. "Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau sudah siap bekerja?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

Minseok berjalan menuju mejanya, ia pun mengangkat gagang telepon seraya memijit beberapa digit angka yang sudah ia hapal. Ia menyuruh seseorang datang keruangannya. Tak sampai lima menit orang yang ia suruh sudah sampai di ruangannya.

"Kenalkan, ini adalah Kim Jongdae supervisor yang akan mengawasi pekerjaanmu Baekhyun-ssi dan Jongdae-ssi dia adalah bawahanmu sejak saat ini, tolong arahkan apa saja _job desc_ yang harus ia lakukan. Selamat bekerja, Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun membungkuk dalam pada Minseok. "Terima kasih Manajer Kim."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun kira ia bisa menjalankan pekerjaan ini dengan baik tapi nyatanya? Tidak sedikit penolakan yang ia terima apalagi Jongdae menargetkan seratus barang harus terjual dalam satu bulan. Ini gila!

Lebih baik ia berkutat dengan ribuan angka daripada harus menjual produk yang menurutnya sangat aneh ini. Jika saja yang ia pasarkan adalah makanan atau tidak barang kosmetik itu akan terasa lebih mudah.

Sebentar lagi jam makan siang akan tiba tapi produk Baekhyun satupun belum terjual. Hampir putus asa jika saja ia melihat seorang pria tinggi baru saja masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa pikir panjang kaki Baekhyun mendekati rumah pria tersebut. Jika kalau pria itu menolak juga Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengadu pada Kyungsoo agar ia mau membujuk kekasihnya untuk menempatkan Baekhyun di bagian akunting.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menekan bel pada sebuah intercom.

"Kediaman Park Chanyeol, ada yang bisa di bantu?"

Suara berat nan seksi itu membuat Baekhyun semakin gugup. "Bi-bisakah saya masuk? Saya akan menawarkan produk bagus untuk anda."

"Produk apa?"

"Saya tidak bisa menjelaskannya di sini. Bolehkan saya masuk dan bertemu dengan anda?"

"Baiklah. Silahkan masuk."

Tanpa Baekhyun duga – duga jika pria ini mau membukakan pintunya. Tidak seperti sebelum – sebelumnya yang sudah di tolak mentah – mentah tanpa membukakan pintunya. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun membuka pintu berwarna cokelat tua itu dengan perasaan senang, ia harus bekerja dengan baik.

Ia terkejut mendapati seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang hanya menggunakan singlet berwarna putih sehingga memperlihat bisepnya yang terbentuk dan terlihat sangat keras. Wajah pria itu juga tidak main – main tampannya! Kegugupan Baekhyun meningkat menjadi seribu persen.

Dengan sedikit kikuk ia membungkukan badannya. "Selamat siang, Tuan." Pria yang bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Selamat siang, Mari masuk."

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin berteriak berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo, Luhan, Sehun, Minseok dan juga Jongdae karena memberikan pekerjaan ini. Chanyeol memperlakukannya layaknya seorang tamu, ia begitu terharu.

Baekhyun mengikuti langka Chanyeol dan duduk di sebuah sofa yang terlihat sangat mahal ketika Chanyeol mempersilahkannya duduk. Pria tinggi itu pamit ke dapur untuk membuatkan segelas minuman dingin. Baekhyun terus saja memegang dada kirinya ia merasa jika jantungnya akan lepas dari tempat jika berdetak kencang seperti ini terus.

Chanyeol datang dengan segelas minuman dingin berwarna oranye. Ia pun duduk di samping Baekhyun. "Maaf hanya ada Orange squash."

"Ti-tidak apa – apa. Terima kasih sebelumnya."

"Jadi produk apa yang ingin kau tawarkan?" Tanya Chanyeol dan dengan segera Baekhyun mengeluarkan baramgnya dari dalam tas dan menaruhnya dia atas meja yang langsung di ambil oleh Chanyeol untuk di bacanya.

"Ini adalah krim pembesar dan pemanjang alat kelamin pria yang di produksi oleh perusahaan kami. Produk kami dari bahan yang aman dan sudah teruji oleh badan pengawasan makanan dan obat – obatan. Anda hanya perlu memakainya satu kali dalam sehari dan lihat hasil dalam waktu seminggu. Produk kami juga – "

"Pembesar penis?" Dahi Chanyeol berkerut kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan tanya. Dengan gugup dan di bumbui senyuman Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ya perusahaan kami –"

"Apa penismu besar?"

"A-apa? Maaf?"

Chanyeol menaruh kembali krim itu di atas meja kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan serius. "Kau bilangkan kau menjual krim pembesar dan pemanjang penis. Apakah penismu sudah membesar dan memanjang?"

Seketika Baekhyun kegalapan ketika Chanyeol bertanya seperti itu. Haruskah ia berkata jujur atau mengikuti saran Jongdae untuk berbohong dan membangga – banggakan penisnya? Ini sangat gila!

"Ah, ternyata ini produk bohongan ya?"

"Ti-tidak! tentu saja tidak! produk kami asli!" Dengan cepat Baekhyun menyangkalnya dan itu membuat Chanyeol menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya.

"Benarkah? Coba perlihatkan padaku."

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun ingin berteriak pada Kyungsoo, Luhan, Sehun, Minseok dan juga Jongdae yang telah memberikannya pekerjaan seperti ini dan mengutuk mereka semua. Tangannya mulai basah dan peluh di pelipisnya pun ikut menetes. Bagaimana pun ia harus memperlihatkan penisnya pada pria asing di hadapannya?! Ini sangat sangat gila!

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya yang begitu berat. Matanya melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang masih mempertahankan seringainya. "A-anda ingin melihat penis saya?"

"Oh tentu saja, bagaimana pun kau kan karyawannya pasti menggunakan produk ini juga dan aku ingin melihat hasilnya."

Tapikan dirinya tidak pernah memakai produk aneh ini! Ingin rasanya Baekhyun berteriak pada pria di hadapannya. "B-baiklah. Akan saya tunjukan."

Bersiaplah untuk di tendang karena pasti dia mengira bahwa produknya palsu. Dengan tangan gemetar Baekhyun membuka ikat pinggangnya dan juga menurunkan resletingnya sedangkan Chanyeol kini memandang Baekhyun penuh dengan rasa tertarik. Ya, Chanyeol memang sudah tertarik pada Baekhyun saat pertama kali melihatnya di layar intercomnya.

Baekhyun menurunkan celana panjang berwarna hitamnya sebatas paha lutut dan dengan gugup luar biasa ia juga menurunkan celana dalamnya hingga penisnya terlihat jelas di mata Chanyeol.

"Hm, lumayan. Ini belum ereksikan? Bagaiman jika kita buat dia bangun sehingga aku akan tahu sebesar apa penismu."

Dan dengan kurang ajarnya Chanyeol meraih batang penis Baekhyun dan meremasnya membuat Baekhyun sekuat tenaga menahan desahannya. Remasan pada batang Chanyeol berubah menjadi kocokan cepat yang kini membuat Baekhyun resah.

"Ahh... T-tuan.."

"Panggil aku Chanyeol. Namamu siapa?"

"Shh.. Byunn.. Baekhyunn... Chann... ahh.. Sebentarhh lagiii..."

Mendengar itu Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya dan benar saja penis Baekhyun sudah hampir mengelurkan larvanya. Baekhyun hendak protes namun terhenti akibat bibir Chanyeol yang dengan tiba – tiba melumat bibirnya.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Ia yang sudah jatuh pada pesona Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membalas ciuman Chanyeol dan mengikuti arah permainannya meskipun ini adalah yang pertama kali tapi Baekhyun bukanlah seseorang yang bodoh akan seks, ia pernah sekali di ajak oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo untuk menonton sebuah film porno.

Lidah mereka sudah saling membelit dan tangan Chanyeol pun sudah menggerayangi bagian depan tubuh mulus Baekhyun. Tangannya masuk ke dalam kemeja Baekhyun dan menemukan benda kecil nan kenyal yang bernama puting. Ia memelintir dan sesekali menariknya hingga membuat Baekhyun kegelian.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan napas yang memburu begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Wajahnya pun sudah memerah.

"Byun.. Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung, mata Chanyeol sedari tadi menatap bibir Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang tidak baekhyun mengerti. "Kenapa bibirmu sangat manis?" Chanyeol kembali mengecap manisnya bibir Baekhyun kemudian meraih tubuh Baekhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Bibirnya turun menuju leher Baekhyun, ia menjilat, menyesap hingga menggigitnya penuh nafsu hingga meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya. Baekhyun merasa begitu kegelian atas perlakuan Chanyeol padanya.

Tangannya Chanyeol sudah bergerilya di bokong kenyal milik Baekhyun. Ia meremas – remasnya hingga membuat Baekhyun melenguh keenakan. "Chann... ahh.."

Bibir Chanyeol naik ke atas daun telinga Baekhyun. "Kau ingin melihat penisku, Baek?" suara yang berat dan juga seksi membuat Baekhyun hanya pasrah mengangguk. Diangkatnya Baekhyun agar bangun sejenak supaya ia bisa melepaskan benda pusakanya dari celana training yang ia gunakan.

Penis milik Chanyeol sudah setengah hampir ereksi dan itu membuat Baekhyun terpanah akan besarnya milik Chanyeol. Ia menelan ludahnya susah, apakah benda ini bisa di masuki oleh lubangnya?"

Chanyeol yang mengerti Baekhyun terpanah akan miliknya menyuruhnya untuk menggenggamnya dengan jari jemarinya yang terlihat seperti perempuan. "Kau bisa merasakannya Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian dengan perlahan ia meremas – remas batang penis Chanyeol yang mengeras membuat Chanyeol merasakan sensasi nikmat. Merasa kurang pas, Baekhyun mencoba untuk menjilatnya dan mulai menghisapnya membuat Chanyeol kembali mendesah keras dan tersenyum puas.

"Shh.. Kau.. ahh... pintarhh... sayanggghh..."

Dengan penuh napsu Chanyeol menggerakan maju mundur pada pinggulnya membuat Baekhyun sedikit kualahan dan ujung dari penis Chanyeol mencapai tenggorokannya.

"Sebentar lagiii.. ouhh.. Baekk.."

Chanyeol menembak spermannya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun hampir tersendak, Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam mulut Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun dengan imut sekaligus seksi mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya menahan sperma Chanyeol di mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau tahan? Telan saja." Ujar Chanyeol namun Baekhyun menolak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sangat takut terjadi apa – apa jika ia menelan sperma Chanyeol karena ini pertama kali baginya.

Chanyeol meraih kepala Baekhyun dan menciumnya, membuka mulutnya untuk berbagi cairan cintanya tak perduli lelehan sperma itu keluar berceceran. Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dan melihat betapa menggodanya Baekhyun dengan bekas lelehan spermannya di sisi mulutnya.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk berada di pangkuannya kembali. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun melembut, "Baekhyun, bolehkah?" Seolah mengerti, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

Mereka kembali berciuman. Di sela – sela ciuman mereka jari panjang Chanyeol mempersiapkan lubang Baekhyun dengan cara memasukkannya ke dalam anal Baekhyun membuat sang pemilik anal merasa tak nyama.

Chanyeol kembali memasukan jarinya membuat Baekhyun memekik kesakitan. Chanyeol terus berfokus pada jarinya untuk melebarkan lubang Baekhyun dan menenangkan Baekhyun dengan ciumannya.

Merasa Baekhyun sudah menikmati, ia melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali menyesap leher Baekhyun. "Lepas kancing kemejamu, Baek."

Baekhyun mengerti segera melepasnya meskipun terasa begitu sulit. Ketika sudah terlepas semua Chanyeol segera meraih salah satu puting menggoda itu dengan mulutnya kemudian menyesapnya membuat Baekhyun merasakan kenikmatan.

"Channn.. Shhh... Ahh.."

Merasa cukup pada lubang baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai menggesek – gesekan ujung penisnya pada lubang berkedut Baekhyun. "Bersiaplah, Baek." Baekhyun mengangguk dan meraih kepala Chanyeol untuk berciuman kembali setidaknya itu bisa meredam rasa sakitnya.

Kepala penis Chanyeol mulai memasukinya dan dengan sekali hentakan Chanyeol memasukan semuanya membuat Baekhyun menahan kesakitan, meremas kuat bahu Chanyeol karena rasanya ia seperti terbela menjadi dua.

Chanyeol terus melumat bibir Baekhyun dan membiarkan batang penisnya tenggelam di lubang hangat nan sempit Baekhyun agar membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman.

Tanpa Chanyeol duga Baekhyun mulai menarik turunkan tubuhnya. Ia pun ikut membantu Baekhyun dalam pergerakannya.

"Fuck... Fuck... Fuck... punyamu sempithh.."

"Punyamu yang besar Chann... ahh lagii.."

Chanyeol ikut mengenjot lubang Baekhyung dengan cepat. Batangnya yang panjang memudahkannya menemukan prostat Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun terus menerus melenguh keenakan.

"Chann.. ouhh.. sedikit lagi... ahh.."

Baekhyun berhasil menembakan spermanya yang membuat singlet Chanyeol basah dengan cairan cinta Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang belum mencapai puncak meneruskan kembali genjotannya dengan mengubah posisinya membaringkan Baekhyun dan mengangkat satu kakinya diatas pundaknya.

"Shit... Baek.."

"Lebih kerasss... ahh Chan.."

Tanpa perintah dua kali Chanyeol mengenjot Baekhyun dengan keras dan juga cepat, ia ingin mencapai klimaksnya. "Sebentar lagi Chann.."

"Bersama Baek.."

Dan lima tusukan terakhir mereka berdua berhasil mencapai klimaksnya. Keduanya begitu terengah – engah, Chanyeol melepaskan miliknya dari lubang Baekhyun sehingga sperma Chanyeol mengalir keluar dari lubang Baekhyun.

Percintaan panas mereka di atas sofa sudah berakhir. Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya di samping tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. "Ini yang pertama bagimu?"

Saat ini Baekhyun sungguh malu bukan main jadi ia hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut, ia merapihkan anak poni yang menghalangi mata indah Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau bekerja di PT. Kuda Hitam?" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. "Sejak kapan?"

"Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja."

"Benarkah? Apa aku pelanggan pertamamu?"

"Bahkan kau belum membelinya."

"Untuk apa aku membelinya jika aku punya banyak."

Baekhyun terkejut ternyata penis panjang dan besar milik Chanyeol karena krim ini jadi produk dari Hitam memang terbukti kualitasnya.

"Jadi kau pelanggan setia di perusahaan kami? Berarti produk kami memang benaran berkualitas kan?"

"Bukan dan juga aku tidak pernah memakai krim itu. Penisku memang seperti ini sejak dulu." Bisik Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun tersipu. "Lalu kenapa kau bilang punya banyak krim itu?"

"Kau mau tahu kenapa?" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat membuat Chanyeol kembali gemas karena Baekhyun mengeluarkan ekspresi yang menurutnya sangat imut. "Sebelumnya ada syarat yang terpenting."

"Apa itu?"

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Syarat yang di ajukan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terdiam, ia masih memproses apa yang tadi Chanyeol katakan. Merasa tidak kunjung dapat jawaban Chanyeol kembali membuka suara. "Ini terdengar aneh memang tapi, aku sungguh menyukaimu sejak kau terlihat di intercom rumahku. Kau begitu mempesonaku, Baekhyun. Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman manisnya dan itu menular pada Chanyeol yang ikut tersenyum manis. "Kau nerimaku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Lalu jelaskan yang tadi."

"Tentu saja aku memiliki krim itu sangat banyak karena aku adalah CEO di Hitam."

"A-apa?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Epilog]**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kaki panjang itu berjalan menuju dua orang pemuda yang sedang menikmati es krimnya. Cuaca yang panas memang sangat nikmat untuk menikmati es krim apalagi sama gebetan memakannya, hati pasti bertambah segar itulah yang di rasakan oleh Oh Sehun dan terhadap sang gebetan Xi Luhan.

Kaki panjang itu berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka berdua. Luhan memasang wajah bingung pada pria di hadapannya beda hal dengan Sehun yang menampilkan wajah malasnya di sertai oleh dengusan.

"Mau apalagi hyung? Ini jadwalku untuk berkencan."

"Memang kita sedang berkencan, Sehun-ssi?"

"Berhentilah berbicara formal padaku, Luhan."

Merasa terkacangi, pria itu berdeham sehingga perhatian dua orang itu kembali tertuju padanya.

"Kau yang memasukan, Byun Baekhyun di bagian pemasaran?" Tanyanya dan membuat Sehun menganggukan kepalanya. "Bagian pemasaran sedang masih membutuhkan beberapa karyawan lagi." Jawabnya.

"Cabut Byun Baekhyun dari bagian pemasaran." Perkataan pria itu membuat mata Luhan membulat sempurna. Di cabut? Apa itu artinya Baekhyun akan di pecat dari perusahaan itu? Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi! Bagaimana pun juga Baekhyun baru dua hari bekerja di sana.

"Kau ingin memecat Baekhyun?!" kini Luhan yang bersuara. Pria tinggi itu menatap datar Luhan. "Iya memang kenapa?"

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya. "Tidak! tidak boleh terjadi!"

"Luhan, tenanglah."

"Tidak, Sehun-ssi. Pria ini tidak boleh memecat Baekhyun begitu saja, dia baru bekerja selama dua hari! Bagaimana mungkin pria ini seenak kupingnya memecat Baekhyun! Bagaimana Baekhyun menafkahi keluarganya?! Ibunya sedang sakit – sakitan lalu adiknya yang masih bersekolah dan juga – Hmppptt!"

"Kau yakin hyung ingin memecat Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun dengan serius meskipun ia harus rela tangannya yang sedang menutup mulut Luhan menjadi sasaran empuk untuk Luhan memukul.

"Tentu, karena besok aku akan melamarnya menjadi istriku."

"APA?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[The End]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Sequel : Propose]**

Pagi yang cerah sudah menampakan sinar matahari yang sehat di akhir musim panas, burung – burung berkicauan dengan merdunya membuat pria mungil itu bersemangat dengan sudah mandi dan berpakaian rapi tepat jam tujuh pagi. Senyum di wajahnya selalu nampak begitu menawan membuat siapa saja pasti terpesona termasuk CEO dari PT. Kuda Hitam itu.

Mengingat orang itu, pipi Baekhyun mengeluarkan semburat merah. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol di lanjut dengan seks pertamanya dan di akhiri menjadi kekasihnya. Setelah melakukan seks, Chanyeol menahannya hingga malam tiba dan melupakan pekerjaannya karena mereka asik membicarakan hal – hal pribadi mereka satu sama yang lain sampai akhirnya Baekhyun memaksa ingin segera pulang dan Chanyeol mengantarkannya hingga sampai di rumahnya.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol adalah pemilik dari tempatnya bekerja dan itu dibenarkan oleh Sehun – Selaku HRD Manager di sana setelah Baekhyun bertanya pada Sehun tentang siapa CEO dari PT. Kuda Hitam kemarin. Tapi sayangnya mereka pasti akan jarang bertemu mengingat Baekhyun yang bekerja sebagai salesman yang menjualkan barangnya dari rumah ke rumah dan juga memang Chanyeol yang seorang CEO pasti super sibuk.

Dan memang benar, kemarin Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol meskipun jam kerjanya sudah selesai karena Chanyeol harus pergi untuk menghadiri sebuah rapat penting dan akhirnya mereka hanya berkomunikasi melalui telepon saja. Meskipun Baekhyun ingin sekali bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol – pria yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama karena memang sebelumnya Baekhyun belum pernah menjalani suatu hubungan dengan siapapun. Well, karena dulu Baekhyun adalah manusia lalu yang tersesat di jaman modern seperti sekarang. Apa jadinya ya jika Chanyeol mengetahui penampilan Baekhyun di masalalu?

Baekhyun menatap wajahnya dari pantulan cermin besar di hadapannya. Wajahnya sedari dulu memang seperti ini namun yang berbeda adalah model rambut yang kini sudah berwarna brown dan juga saat ini ia menggunakan kontak lens. Penampilannya saat ini memang sempurna berbeda dengan penampilannya yang dulu, dan sekarang Baekhyun tidak di pandang rendah seperti sebelumnya dan juga banyak sekali wanita maupun pria sekalipun mendekatinya. Rata – rata dari mereka jika Baekhyun sangat manis dan memiliki aura magis yang dapat menarik perhatian orang yang pertama kali melihatnya. Contohnya saja Park Chanyeol – lagi.

Baekhyun menyemprotkan minyak wangi sebagai sentuhan terakhirnya sebelum akhirnya mengambil tas kerja dan keluar dari kamarnya. Di ruang makan sudah ada adiknya yang baru saja naik ke kelas tiga menengah atas sedang duduk dengan tenang di meja makan dan juga ada sang ibu yang berwajah pucat sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Sudah ku bilang, ibu jangan keluar kamar. Istirahat saja." Seru Baekhyun mengambil alih tugas ibunya dan menyuruh wanita yang sudah melahirkannya untuk duduk di meja makan.

Ibunya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mengingat Baekhyun sangat over-protectif padanya semenjak ia sakit. "Tapi Daehyun sudah merengek kelaparan."

Baekhyun menatap sengit adiknya dan di balas cengiran oleh Daehyun. "Belajarlah mandiri mulai sekarang Daehyun-ah. Ibu sedang sakit, dia tidak boleh melakukan banyak aktivitas." Nasihat Baekhyun pada sang adik yang di balas seruan malas khas Daehyun.

"Tidak apa – apa. Ibu hanya memasak untuk _uri Daehyunie._ "

"Ibu, jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Baiklah – baiklah. Ayo kita sarapan bersama." Ajak sang ibu menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya. Mereka mulai memakan sarapan yang hanya menggunakan nasi goreng kimchi buatan ibunya yang cukup lezat.

Suara bel mengintrup acara makan mereka. Saling memandang satu sama lain yang berakhir dengan memandang Daehyun dengan tatapan seolah menyuruhnya untuk pergi membukakan pintunya. Dengan malas ia berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu rumah.

Baekhyun dan Ibunya melanjutkan acara makannya. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Baek?"

"Ya seperti itu, bu."

"Apa sulit?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ku harap Daehyun kelak tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan sepertiku karena dia harus menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat."

"Kau yakin ingin memasukan Daehyun kedokteran? Biayanya kan sangat mahal."

Baekhyun memang menginginkan sang adik menjadi seorang dokter karena dia pikir jika Daehyun menjadi seorang dokter akan mengangkat ekonomi dan derajat keluarganya. Ia tidak perduli berapa banyak biaya yang akan dikeluarkannya karena selain ini keinginan Baekhyun menjadi dokter juga adalah keinginan dari Daehyun itu sendiri.

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menggenggam jemari ibunya dengan lembut. "Ibu percayakan saja semuanya padaku. Aku yang akan bekerja banting tulang mencari uang untuk seluruh kebutuhan baik Daehyun maupun kebutuhan Ibu dan menjadikan Daehyun dokter yang hebat kelak."

Wanita paruh baya itu tersentuh akan kata – kata yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun yang penuh dengan keyakinannya. Ia sangat bangga memiliki anak seperti Baekhyun. "Baiklah, Ibu percaya padamu Baekhyun-ah."

"HYUNG! IBU!"

Suara teriakan Daehyun benar – benar merusak suasana romantis antara anak dan ibu. Baekhyun mengumpat di dalam hati karena Daehyun berteriak sangat keras. Tubuhnya bangkit dan di ikuti sang ibu kemudian berjalan menuju sumber suara.

Mata Baekhyun membulat melihat ada seorang pria tinggi dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih sedang berdiri dengan cengiran yang seolah tak pernah luntur dari wajah tampannya.

"C-chanyeol-ah? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? – "

"Aku datang kemari untuk melamarmu, Byun Baekhyun."

"A-apa?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YAOI/BL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria mungil itu meringkuk di sebuah bangku panjang dengan kuku jempol kanannya yang sedari tadi ia gigit – gigiti karena saat ini ia begitu sangat khawatir, peluh yang terus saja mengalir dari dahi dan juga dari pelipisnya. Ini bukan keinginannya sama sekali dan ia sangat tidak ingin hal ini terjadi.

Kepalanya menunduk dan doa terus saja terlafal di dalam hatinya. Tangan kanannya terangkat tiba – tiba membuat Baekhyun mendongkakan kepalanya dan melihat wajah yang mengangkat tangannya itu.

"Beliau akan baik – baik saja, sayang."

Kedua tangan besar kekasihnya menangkup wajah mungil Baekhyun dan mengusap air keringat yang menghiasi wajah manis Baekhyun. Ia sangat tahu betapa khawatirnya Baekhyun saat ini pada ibunya.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Matanya terpejam terbuai dengan usapan lembut dari jemari Chanyeol di pipinya seolah menenangkannya. Dengan perlahan tubuh Baekhyun ditarik oleh Chanyeol dan masuk ke dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol. Tubuh Baekhyun sangat pas untuk Chanyeol peluk.

Dan detik itu juga pertahanan emosi Baekhyun hancur. Tangisnya dengan perlahan mulai terdengar meskipun ia sudah menahannya sedari tadi tapi ketika sang kekasih memberinya rasa aman dan nyaman maka Baekhyun tak ragu lagi untuk mengeluarkan semua emosinya tak perduli jika akhirnya kemeja putih yang Chanyeol kenakan akan basah akibat air matanya. Hati Chanyeol berdenyut sakit mendengar suara tangis Baekhyun yang begitu terasa pilu.

Yang ia hanya bisa lakukan adalah mengusap – usap rambutnya dan juga punggung sempit Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya. Chanyeol pun terus saja membisikan kata – kata menenangkan dan juga hal – hal positif bagi Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu pun berusaha untuk memberhentikan tangisnya dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Chanyeol.

Ia menahan isakannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pipinya terlihat sangat basah dan juga mata bulan sabit itu terus saja mengeluarkan air mata. Tangan besar Chanyeol menyeka air mata yang turun dari mata indah Baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Hatiku sangat sakit melihatmu seperti ini, sayang." Ujar Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Dan juga, maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku." Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya. Ia merenungkan kembali perbuatannya yang bodoh tadi pagi. Tidak seharusnya ia langsung melamar Baekhyun, seharusnya ia melakukan pendekatan terlebih dahulu pada keluarganya bukan seperti tadi yang membuat ibu Baekhyun mengalami serangan jantung ringan yang untungnya langsung di bawa ke rumah sakit.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh. Daehyun keluar dengan wajah dinginnya menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak suka.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika hyung adalah seorang gay." Ketusnya.

"Bagaimana dengan ibu?" Seolah mengabaikan pernyataan Daehyun yang sedikit menusuk hatinya, Baekhyun bertanya lembut pada adik satu – satunya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Daehyun mendengus. "Setelah membuat ibu seperti ini, kau masih bertanya dengan keadaan ibu?!"

"Jaga ucapanmu pada kakakmu, Daehyun-ssi." Itu bukan suara Baekhyun melainkan Chanyeol yang geram melihat tingkah Daehyun yang membuat seolah semuanya adalah kesalahan dari Baekhyun dan juga melarang Baekhyun untuk melihat keadaan ibunya di dalam kamar inap.

Tatapan tajam Daehyun teralih pada Chanyeol kekasih gay kakaknya. "Apa? Kau tidak perlu ikut campur dalam keluarga kami dan kau sebaiknya pergi dari sini."

"Benar, aku tidak akan ikut campur dalam keluarga kalian tapi Baekhyun saat ini adalah kekasihku. Jadi aku berhak – "

Bugh!

Daehyun yang sudah menahannya sedari tadi akhirnya keluar dengan menarik kerah Chanyeol dan satu pukulan telak membuat sudut bibir Chanyeol mengalir darah. Baekhyun yang melihat kejadian tersebut membuatnya terkejut ia langsung menghampiri Chanyeol yang tersungkur di lantai.

"Kau tak – "

"Aku tidak apa – apa." Sahut Chanyeol dengan cepat ketika Baekhyun hendak memegangnya dan berusaha untuk bangkit kembali.

Wajah Daehyun memerah menahan amarahnya yang meledak – ledak, kedua kepalan tangannya pun menguat di saping pahanya. Rasanya satu pukulan di wajah Chanyeol belum cukup untuknya dan sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya ketika melihat Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Chanyeol berhenti tepat di hadapan Daehyun dengan wajah datarnya namun tatapannya begitu tajam. Tangannya terangkat, bukan untuk memukul namun tangan itu ia taruh di atas kepala Daehyun dan menepuk – nepuknya dengan pelan.

"Usiamu masih belia tapi pukulanmu sungguh menyakitkan ya? Untung saja kau adalah adik dari seorang Byun Baekhyun yang akan menjadi adik iparku." Ujarnya dengan nada bersahabat namun itu mengundang Daehyun untuk mendengus keras. Ia menyingkirkan dengan kasar tangan Chanyeol dari atas kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah sudi menjadi adik iparmu!" Seru Daehyun dengan suara lantangnya dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengarnya karena ia sangat optimis untuk menjadikan Daehyun sebagai adik iparnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum aneh kemudian merangkul bahu Daehyun meskipun pelajar itu tidak suka dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan terlebih ketika kekasih kakaknya itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinganya. Membuatnya merinding.

"Aku punya penawaran yang menarik untukmu." Bisik Chanyeol yang membuat Daehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung. "Penawaran menarik apa?" Tanya Daehyun dengan rasa penasarannya dan di balas senyuman oleh Chanyeol.

Kepala Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang melihat Baekhyun yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Chanyeol mempersempahkan senyum terindahnya pada Baekhyun kemudian berkata, "Tolong jaga ibumu sebentar."

Tak membutuhkan jawaban Baekhyun dengan segera Chanyeol membawa Daehyun pergi menjauh dari kamar inap ibu Baekhyun karena ini bersifat rahasia yang memungkinkan inilah satu – satunya cara agar Daehyun mau menerimanya.

Baekhyun menatap bingung kedua punggung orang yang ia sayang perlahan menjauh dari pandangannya. Ia memang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol dengan mengajak Daehyun pergi menjauh namun ia mencoba untuk berpikir positif, semoga saja Chanyeol tidak melakukan hal – hal aneh pada Daehyun.

Ingat pesan Chanyeol tadi dengan perlahan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruang inap sang ibu. Ia melihat sang ibu yang tengah berbaring dengan mata yang terbuka. A-apa? Terbuka? Apakah ibunya sudah sadar?

Perlahan ia berjalan menuju sang ibu dan benar saja wanita yang telah mengandungnya selama sembilan bulan dan juga yang telah melahirkannya sedang menatapnya kini. Ia menelan ludahnya sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"I-ibu?"

"Byun.. Baek... Hyun..."

Air mata Baekhyun kembali terjatuh mendengar suara serak sang ibu dan seketika rasa bersalah kepada sang ibu melingkupi seluruh hatinya. Ia meraih tangan mungil itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia pun jatuh tersimpuh, berlutut di sisi ranjang ibunya dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, bu."

Tangis Baekhyun kembali meledak saat ini ia benar – benar berdosa pada ibunya. Ia tau, ia telah melanggar kodrat Tuhan dan juga apa yang akan di katakan orang – orang jika ibunya memiliki seorang menantu yang berjenis kelamin sama dengan anaknya? Pasti akan mencoreng nama baik keluarganya, ibunya pasti akan sangat malu apalagi sang ayah yang sudah berada di alam lain pasti ketenangannya akan terusik karena anaknya melakukan hal paling berdosa.

Wanita yang sebentar lagi memasuki usia setengah abad itu ikut meneteskan air matanya mendengar suara isak tangis anaknya yang begitu memilukan.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Tanyanya dengan suara lirih melirik sang anak yang masih berlutut dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Baekhyun menggangguk cepat. "Aku mencintainya, ibu."

"Di antara keluargamu dan orang itu. Mana yang akan kau pilih?"

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat sebelum tangisnya kembali pecah. Ibunya membuat pilihan yang sangat sulit. Bagaimana pun Baekhyun tidak bisa memilih antara keluarganya dan juga Chanyeol karena semuanya adalah orang – orang yang sangat ia sayangi dan cintai.

Ia menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, bu. Aku tidak bisa memilih antara keluarga dan Chanyeol. Kalian sama berharganya bagiku, bu."

Ibu Baekhyun perlahan bangkit dari berbaringnya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk kemudian ia menatap anak sulungnya yang masih setia berlutut di sisi ranjangnya. Tangannya pun masih di genggam erat olehnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu mencintainya? Apa kalian sudah melakukan hubungan seks?"

Pertanyaan ibunya kali ini sukses membuat Baekhyun menutup mulutnya rapat – rapat meskipun sedetik sebelumnya ia masih mengeluarkan isak tangis namun kali ini Baekhyun berusaha menahan isaknya. Merasa tak memberi jawaban oleh Baekhyun dengan cepat sang ibu menyimpulkannya.

"Baik, ibu mengerti apa jawabanmu. Bawa orang itu ke sini, ibu ingin bicara padanya."

Kepala Baekhyun langsung mendongkak cepat melihat sang ibu yang duduk di atas ranjang dengan wajah yang pucat dengan tatapan mata yang tepat mengarah tempat padanya. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun bangkit dari berlututnya dan balas menatap ibunya dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"I-ibu –"

"Sebelum ibu berubah pikiran. Bawa orang itu ke hadapan ibu cepat." Ujar ibunya sekali lagi membuat Baekhyun mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya cepat dan tanpa membuat sang ibu menunggu lagi Baekhyun segera keluar dari ruang inap ibunya.

Wanita tua itu mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit – langit rumah sakit ketika anaknya sudah pergi dari hadapannya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya kasar, "Apa dosaku dan dosamu di masa lalu, sayang? Kenapa _Uri Baekhyunee_ seperti ini?"

Jujur saja, saat tadi pagi keluarganya kedatangan tamu asing ia pikir orang itu salah tempat atau salah rumah mengingat tidak ada anak perempuan di rumahnya namun ketika pria tampan itu – yeah, memang pesona Park Chanyeol memikat segala usia dan jenis kelamin – mengatakan nama Byun Baekhyun yang artinya adalah anak laki – laki sulungnya membuatnya benar – benar terkejut hingga membuatnya pingsan dan di larikan ke rumah sakit.

Tapi ia akui jika wajah Baekhyun memang terlihat sangat manis seperti perempuan bahkan saat masih di kandungan hasil USG mengatakan jika anak pertamanya adalah perempuan namun siapa sangka ketika terlahir anak laki – laki yang kini bernama Byun Baekhyun. Hampir delapan puluh lima persen wajah Baekhyun mirip dengannya tidak seperti Daehyun adiknya yang lebih dominan wajah sang ayah yang sangat tampan.

Balik lagi ke masalah yang kini di hadapi anak sulungnya. Sebelumnya Baekhyun tidak pernah terlihat seperti memiliki sebuah hubungan namun sekalinya berhubungan mengapa harus dengan seorang pria? Belum lagi pria itu benar – benar tampan dan sang tinggi membuat ibu Baekhyun meringis karena merasa iri. Anaknya sungguh beruntung dapat menarik perhatian pria setampan itu. Apakah kini ia menyetujui hubungan terlarang anaknya? Entahlah, ia masih berpikir untuk ke depannya karena ini juga menyangkut nama baik keluarga Byun. Bagaimana sanak saudaranya akan memandang Baekhyun dan kekasihnya?

Tapi mau bagaimana pun kebahagiaan Baekhyun hanya dapat di peroleh dari Baekhyun itu sendiri, bukan dirinya apalagi Daehyun. Ia memang tidak menyukai hubungan Baekhyun namun ketika Baekhyun merasakan kebahagiaan di hubungan itu maka ia akan berusaha menyukai hubungan Baekhyun.

Selama ini Baekhyun cukup menderita sepeninggal sang suami karena beberapa hari setelah suaminya meninggal kondisi tubuhnya pun ikut menurun sehingga mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun akhirnya menjadi tulang punggung keluarga karena ayahnya tidak meninggalkan uang dalam jumlah besar dan hanya cukup untuk makan sehari – hari. Baekhyun harus membayar kuliahnya sendiri, biaya sekolah Daehyun dan juga biaya pengobatan ibunya.

Air matanya perlahan menurun ketika mengingat masa lalu dan juga mengingat Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun, anak sulungnya yang baik. Ia selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan agar kelak Baekhyun mendapatkan pasangan yang terbaik dan semoga saja pria yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu dapat menjawab doanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata sipit Baekhyun terus bergerak cepat mencari objek yang sedari tadi tak terlihat batang hidung. Ia mulai merasakan resah ketika kakinya mencapai atap rumah sakit tidak menemukan Park Chanyeol juga meskipun dari lantai dasar sampai kini kakinya berpijak ia belum juga menemukan kekasihnya itu.

Apa Chanyeol dan Daehyun berkelahi di suatu tempat?

Pikiran negatif mulai menari indah di kepalanya. Tidak, tidak mungkin Chanyeol berkelahi dengan calon adik iparnya kan? Dengan kalut Baekhyun kembali menuruni tangga atap dan berjalan menuju lift. Ia memutuskan untuk ke lantai bawah, memberhentikan taksi dan pergi ke kantor PT. Kuda hitam.

Baekhyun memang terlalu kalut dan mendadak menjadi bodoh karena tidak tahu apa fungsi mempunyai telepon genggam. Pintu lift terbuka ketika ia sudah sampai di lobby rumah sakit. Baekhyun baru akan melangkah ketika matanya menatap seseorang yang sedang ia cari masuk ke dalam lift.

"Kau mau kemana, Baek?"

Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah tampan yang masih ada bekas noda darah di sudut bibirnya. Pintu lift itu kembali tertutup sehingga tidak orang lain tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya.

Merasa tak ada jawaban Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Baekhyun. "Halo Byun Baekhyun? Kau dimana?"

Baekhyun seolah tersadar ia menoleh pada pintu lift yang tertutup kemudian menatap Chanyeol lagi yang seorang diri berada di dalam lift bersamanya. Memang terlihat aneh ketika Chanyeol dan Daehyun pergi bersama dan ketika kembali hanya Chanyeol seorang diri. Kemana Daehyun pergi?

"Dimana Daehyun?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan keheranan membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Dia masih pelajar, Baek. Dan sudah seharusnya pelajar berada di sekolah."

"Daehyun berada di sekolahnya?"

Chanyeol menggangguk sambil menekan tombol lantai lima dimana tempat ibu Baekhyun di rawat. "Tentu saja, tadi aku yang mengantarnya selamat sampai sekolah dan juga memberitahu gurunya atas keterlambatan Daehyun. Kau tenang saja sayang." Baekhyun menghelakan napasnya lega.

"Chanyeol-ah."

"Ada apa, Baek? Kau terlihat begitu resah."

"Ini tentang ibu."

"Kenapa dengan ibumu? Beliau belum sadarkan diri?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Ibu sudah sadarkan diri." Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lega. Ia menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Baekhyun dan mengusapnya dengan sayang. "Lalu apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Ibu ingin berbicara denganmu, Chanyeol!" Seru Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dengan nada yang gelisah. Chanyeol tersenyum tenang kemudian meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan sayang."

"Bagaimana jika ibu menyuruh kita untuk berpisah?!" Di dalam pelukannya Baekhyun masih terlihat gusar dan gelisah. Baekhyun tidak habis pikir kenapa kekasihnya bisa bersikap dengan setenang ini dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya namun kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Percaya padaku, Baekhyun. Aku akan berusaha membuat ibumu menyukaiku dan mempertahankan hubungan kita. Kau mau kan percaya padaku?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu namun kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya. Bukankah kunci suatu hubungan adalah saling percaya? Ya, Baekhyun akan melakukannya, percaya kepada Chanyeol dan menyakinkan bahwa hubungan mereka akan baik – baik saja.

Tau jawaban yang Baekhyun berikan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. "Bagus." Gumamnya dan setelah ia mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Percaya kepadaku dan kita akan baik – baik saja."

Kali ini Baekhyun mengangguknya dengan mantap dan tepat setelah itu lift terbuka. Mereka keluar bersama dengan Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun tanpa ia perdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang – orang yang mereka lewati. Chanyeol memang berjalan dengan tatapan ke depan tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun yang berjalan menunduk karena saat ini ia sangat malu. Salahkan sifat baekhyun yang sedikit pemalu.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu bercat putih itu dengan perlahan Chanyeol membuka pintu itu. Mereka masuk dengan perlahan dan melihat seseorang berwajah pucat yang tengah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Ibumu sedang tertidur, Baek." Bisik Chanyeol yang disetujui oleh Baekhyun. "Kurasa kita harus menunggunya." Kini Baekhyun yang bersuara dan Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun duduk di kursi di samping ranjang ibunya sedangkan Chanyeol berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

"Kau lapar, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya. "Apa tidak apa – apa kau menunggu, Chan?" Baekhyun balik bertanya pada Chanyeol yang juga menggeleng dan tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak apa – apa. Kebetulan hari ini aku sengaja mengosongkan jadwal karena rencana awal aku ingin melamarmu tapi harus berakhir seperti ini."

"Lagi pula kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku jika kau akan datang ke rumahku pagi – pagi dan akan melamarku?"

Chanyeol menampilkan cengiran tak berdosa. "Kau tahu Baekhyun. Setelah aku menyatakan cintaku padamu, aku berjanji di dalam hatiku agar bisa cepat memilikimu secara sah agar orang lain tidak akan berani melirikmu. Konyol memang jika kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi itulah yang terjadi kepadaku setelah melihatmu. Apalagi setelah kita melakukan seks –"

"AHA! Sudah kuduga kalian melakukan seks!"

Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol terkejut bukan main bahkan melonjak ke belakang ketika mendengar suara melingking ibunya. Wanita yang tadi terbaring lemah di atas ranjang tiba – tiba bangun dengan suara teriakan melingkingnya dan tak lupa jari telunjuknya yang mengarah pada Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol.

"I-ibu?"

"Apa? Kalian terkejut? Sebenarnya sedari tadi aku hanya memejamkan mataku dan aku mendengar semua pembicaraan kalian termasuk ketika kau mengatakan 'Setelah kita melakukan seks'. Jadi kalian benar melakukan seks?" Tanya sang Ibu membuat Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memperlihatkan wajah tenangnya.

"Benar bibi, kami pernah sekali berhubungan seks."

Mendengar jawaban itu ibu Baekhyun berakting seolah ia ingin pingsan dan membuat Baekhyun kembali panik meraih tubuh ibunya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan panik dan juga ia benar – benar meruntuki jawaban Chanyeol apalagi nadanya yang kelewat tenang.

"Astaga! Tidak mungkin, malangnya _Uri Baekhyunee_ sudah kehilangan masa depannya." Ujar ibunya penuh dengan dramatis. Merasa ada yang aneh Baekhyun pun mengintrupsi, "I-ibu, aku bukanlah seorang perempuan yang bisa hamil."

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Jadi benar kau yang menjadi pihak yang 'di tusuk'? bukan yang 'menusuk'?" pertanyaan Ibunya yang berbisik membuat Baekhyun mengangguk dengan kikuk. "Aish, kenapa kau jadi pihak yang di tusuk? Apa penisnya lebih besar dan panjang darimu?"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah seketika dan dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak ketahuan oleh ibunya. Kenapa ibunya berkata begitu frontal di hadapannya dan juga Chanyeol. Ngomong – ngomong tentang Chanyeol, pria tinggi itu masih berdiri di sana dan menatap interaksi ibu dan anak itu dengan tatapan bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan apalagi sampai membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah.

"Ibu jangan berbicara seperti itu." Protes Baekhyun seperti anak kecil membuat sang ibu terkekeh pelan kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada Chanyeol yang setia berdiri di sana. "Jadi namamu adalah?"

"Park Chanyeol." Jawab Chanyeol dengan membungkuk pada ibu Baekhyun yang akan menjadi ibu mertuanya kelak. "Usiamu berapa?"

"Tahun ini usiaku 28 tahun."

"Wah, usiamu di atas empat tahun dari Baekhyun. Apa dia memanggilmu hyung?"

"Ibu~"

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang bergelayut manja pada ibunya. "Tidak. bagiku itu bukan masalah."

"Oh, apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku memiliki perusahaan yang bernama PT. Kuda Hitam."

Ibu Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Nama itu seperti tidak asing. Sepertinya aku pernah membaca nama perusahaan itu di kamar Daehyun."

"Oh benarkah? Daehyun pasti menggunakan produk kami."

"Dan bukankah kau bekerja di perusahaan itu, Baekhyun-ah?" kini ibunya bertanya kepada Baekhyun yang di jawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun sontak membuat wanita itu melebarkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol sambil menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Astaga! Ternyata kau adalah bos Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi sang calon mertua. "Tapi sayangnya mulai hari ini anakmu tidak bisa bekerja lagi di perusahaanku." Bukan ibunya tapi Baekhyun yang melebarkan matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Itu karena Baekhyun akan segera menjadi istriku." Lanjut Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur dan membalas tatapan Baekhyun dengan tatapan lembut penuh cinta. Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol mebuat wajah Baekhyun memerah karena tersipu malu.

Suara deheman wanita paruh baya itu membuat kedua pria berjenis kelamin sama di hadapannya kembali menatapnya. "Tuan Park Chanyeol yang terhormat, saya belum mengatakan jika saya menyetujui lamaran anda." Perkataan Ibu Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk leher belakangnya.

"Saya akan menyetujui lamaran anda jika anda mau memperlihatkan penis anda karena bagaimana pun saya tidak setuju Baekhyun menjadi pihak yang di tusuk."

"A-apa?!"

"IBU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tik... tik... tik... bunyi suara hujan dari atas genting. Airnya turun tidak terkira membuat pohon dan jalan raya basah semua terkecuali pria mungil yang menatap dengan bosan setiap tetesan air yang ia tampung dalam genggamannya. Tubuhnya sedikit keluar dari jendela hanya ingin merasakan air hujan.

Malam ini di kamarnya di temani oleh hujan hatinya terasa resah, galau dan merana karena sudah hampir seminggu ini ia tidak bertemu dengan calon 'suami'nya – yeah orang itu sudah memegang status itu seminggu yang lalu karena persyaratan aneh dari sang ibu yang menyuruhnya untuk memperlihatkan penis kekasihnya dan bodohnya kekasih tingginya itu malah menuruti kemauan calon ibu mertuanya.

Setelah kejadian itu, ibu Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan kemudian malah menyuruh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk segera pergi – entah itu berkencan atau mencari cincin untuk pernikahan, terserah yang penting mereka pergi dari hadapannya.

Baekhyun sendiri pun tidak mengerti apa yang ibunya rasakan saat itu karena setiap ia bertanya di keesokan harinya pasti ibunya hanya menjawab tidak apa – apa dan menanyakan persiapan pernikahaannya.

Bicara tentang pernikahaan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sepakat untuk menikah di negara Thailand karena negara tersebut sangat melegalkan adanya pernikahaan sesama jenis dan juga jarak pun tak terlalu jauh dari Korea. Mereka akan menikah lusa, dan persiapan pernikahaan sampai detik ini sudah mencapai sembilan puluh delapan persen, semuanya Chanyeol yang mengurusnya kecuali tentang konsep pernikahaan dan juga cincin pernikahaan Baekhyun yang menentukan. Besok Baekhyun akan terbang ke Bangkok, Thailand bersama keluarganya meskipun Chanyeol sedang tak berada di Korea.

Saat ini Chanyeol sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang, mengingat krim produksi perusahaannya begitu di minati di Jepang Chanyeol tidak akan menyia – nyiakan kesempatan untuk meluaskan bisnisnya ke internasional.

Ia merindukan Chanyeol. Ia ingin memeluk tubuh besar itu, ia ingin mencium bibir manis Chanyeol dan juga 'burung besar' Chanyeol memenuhi lubangnya. Ugh! Sial! Pasti wajahnya memerah saat ini.

Tubuhnya terjengkang ke belakang ketika ada seseorang yang menarik pinggangnya begitu kuat. Punggung Baekhyun bertabrakan langsung dengan dada bidang seseorang, bulu kuduk Baekhyun pun meremang ketika hembusan napas menyapu lehernya.

"C-chanyeol-ah?"

"Sedang apa? Merindukanku hm?"

Suara berat, rendah dan juga sexy yang begitu ia rindukan akhirnya mengalun indah kembali di telinganya. Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati Chanyeol yang sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya. Rambutnya yang sebelumnya berwarna merah kini kembali menjadi berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan dahinya, sweater neckturtle berwarna putih dan juga di lapisi jas berwarna hitam membuatnya beribu – ribu kali sangat tampan.

Senyum di wajah Chanyeol pun tak pernah lepas di wajah tampannya. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis dapat melihat kembali kekasihnya yang bertambah tampan ini. Dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh besar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang memahami kondisi Baekhyun membalas pelukannya. Ia mengusap – usap helaian rambut Baekhyun dan juga punggungnya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

Baekhyun menjauhkan jaraknya beberapa centi pada Chanyeol namun tangannya masih menggantung di leher Chanyeol. "Kapan kau kembali? Kenapa tidak menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu di bandara?"

"Supriseee~. Kau terkejut?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Hm, aku terkejut."

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk berbaring di atas single bed milik Baekhyun. Meskipun sangat sempit tapi itulah yang Chanyeol inginkan, agar bisa berdekatan terus dengan Baekhyun. Tubuhnya berbaring menyamping begitu pula yang Baekhyun lakukan. Dengan jarak sedekat ini Chanyeol dapat melihat betapa indahnya wajah Baekhyun apalagi bibir tipis itu yang memanggilnya penuh dengan godaan.

Dan tanpa lebih lama lagi, Chanyeol meraup bibir tipis itu dengan bibirnya. Pria tinggi itu mulai melumat bibir kekasihnya yang sudah seminggu ini tidak terjamah oleh bibirnya. Tangan besarnya sudah menyusup dari balik kaos putih yang di gunakan oleh Baekhyun. Mengusap abstrak punggung Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terbuai.

"Eumhh.." Satu lenguhan tertahan dari Baekhyun ketika tangan besar Chanyeol sudah berada di bagian dadanya yang tak sengaja menyenggol nipplenya. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun dan menjilatnya seolah memintanya untuk dibukaan mulut Baekhyun.

Tanpa di suruh dua kali Baekhyun membukanya hingga lidah Chanyeol masuk dan mengabsen yang berada di sana. Tangan Baekhyun naik menuju kepala Chanyeol dan ketika lidah mereka saling membelit Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun untuk terduduk dan menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pangkuannya.

Saliva mereka mulai terceceran keluar dari mulut mereka, Baekhyun kembali menahan lenguhnya ketika dengan iseng Chanyeol meremas bokong Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan seduktif.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baek."

Baekhyun tahu apa yang Chanyeol maksud jadi ia hanya menggangguk karena dirinya pun merasakannya juga. Mendapatkan persetujuan Chanyeol kembali meraih bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya tanpa ampun. Tangannya pun terangkat untuk meloloskan kaos Baekhyun dari tubuhnya sehingga tubuh Baekhyun terlihat di mata Chanyeol.

Ia melepaskan jas berserta sweaternya sehingga hanya ada singlet berwarna putih. Bibir Chanyeol menurun menuju leher Baekhyun, ia mulai menyesap, menjilat dan menggigitnya hingga meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya. Tangannya pun mulai bermain nakal di nipple Baekhyun, ia memelintir dan sesekali menariknya.

Tangan Baekhyun mulai menarik – narik helaian rambut Chanyeol saat tangan besar Chanyeol meremas kejantanannya dari balik celana training yang ia kenakan.

"Eungh Chann bukaahh."

Chanyeol menurut, ia menarik celana training Baekhyun bersamaan dengan celana dalamnya hingga saat ini Baekhyun sudah dalam keadaan full-naked. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya ketika melihat penampilan Baekhyun saat ini yang menggiurkan membuat makhluk kecil yang masih terbungkus di celananya terbangun.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah ketika melihat di selangkangan Chanyeol yang menonjol dan tanpa meminta persetujuan Chanyeol, tangan Baekhyun perlahan membuka ikat pinggang dan juga melorotkan celananya. Dan benar saja, penis Chanyeol sudah sekeras batu dan sudah sedikit mengeluarkan precum.

Tangan Baekhyun mulai meremas kejantanan Chanyeol membuat pria tinggi itu memejamkan matanya merasakan nikmat atas remasan yang Baekhyun berikan apalagi ketika Baekhyun mulai menjilat – jilat batangnya seperti es krim dan mengemutnya seperti lolipop.

"Shh suck it, Baek."

Dengan menurut Baekhyun memasukan batang panjang itu yang tidak bisa masuk sepenuhnya karena memang punya Chanyeol sangat panjang. Baekhyun mulai menggerakan kepalanya maju mundur namun seolah kurang memuaskan maka Chanyeol ikut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Sebentar lagi sayanggg."

Dan beberapa kali tusukan akhirnya Chanyeol mendapatkan kenikmatannya mengeluarkan cairan kental itu di dalam mulut Baekhyun. Ia mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut Baekhyun sehingga separuh cairan itu ikut keluar melalui sudut bibir Baekhyun.

Dengan melihat Baekhyun seperti ini saja membuatnya kembali terangsang. Ia tersenyum kemudian meraih bibir Baekhyun dan mengambil beberapa cairan miliknya yang belum tertelan oleh Baekhyun.

Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menghapus lelehan spermanya di wajah Baekhyun. "Sayang, aku ingin mencoba gaya baru. Menungginglah."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menurut, ia mulai menunggingkan tubuhnya hingga wajah Chanyeol bertemu dengan bokong Baekhyun yang sangat kenyal. Chanyeol menyibak pipi bokong Baekhyun sehingga lubang sempit itu terlihat. Dengan perlahan ia memasukan jari tengahnya.

"Chan akh!"

"Tahan sebentar sayang."

Setelah jari tengah Chanyeol masuk dengan sempurna kini ia mencoba memaju mundurkan jarinya hingga Baekhyun memejamkan matanya melenguh merasakan kenikmatan. Chanyeol menambah jari telunjuknya masuk dan langsung membuat gerakan menggunting dan zig-zag agar lubang sempit Baekhyun bisa sedikit mengendur.

"AKH!" pekik Baekhyun ketika jari panjang Chanyeol berhasil menyentuh prostatnya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringainya tanpa memberitahu Baekhyun ia menarik dua jarinya dan langsung menggantinya dengan penis miliknya membuat Baekhyun melebarkan matanya karena merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Fuck, lubangmu masih terasa sempit sayang."

"Akh, Chan kenapa kau langsung memasukannya!" keluh Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya di bantal mencoba menahan tangisnya akibat rasa sakit di lubangnya. Benar – benar terasa sakit seperti dirinya akan terbelah menjadi dua ketika Chanyeol langsung memasukan penisnya tanpa memberitahunya sebelumnya.

Merasa sedikit bersalah, tubuh Chanyeol membungkuk dan mengecup bahu Baekhyun berulang kali. "Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku benar – benar sudah tidak tahan. Kau mau ini berhenti?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Rasanya tanggung jika ia hentikan saat ini. "Tidak Chan, lanjutkan saja."

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku mulai bergerak ya?"

Chanyeol mulai menggerakan pinggulnya maju dan mundur secara teratur dan juga tempo yang sedang. Ia merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara ketika lubang sempit itu dengan sengaja di ketatkan oleh Baekhyun membuatnya menggeram seperti serigala.

"Ahh Chann Lagiii." Desah Baekhyun yang membuatnya semakin bersemangat menggenjotnya. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam, ia ikut meremas batang kemaluan milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang meminta Chanyeol menciumnya dan seolah mengerti Chanyeol mulai mengulum bibirnya tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Eunghh eummm eumm"

Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya ketika ia akan sampai puncaknya. "Ayo Chann ahh sebentar lagiihh."

"Bersama sayangg. Fuck lubang jalangmu."

Chanyeol menggenjotnya dengan cepat dan membuat tubuh Baekhyun tersentak – sentak ke depan. Detik – detik terakhir Chanyeol mendapatkan klimaksnya ia menggenjotnya semakin gila sampai akhirnya mereka melenguh bersamaan.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang Baekhyun tepat setelahnya tubuh Baekhyun ambruk sambil memejamkan matanya. Napas mereka terengah – engah setelah pertempuran mereka. Chanyeol mengecup kepala Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya ikut ambruk di samping Baekhyun.

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah tampan Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Dan satu kecupan hangat Chanyeol berikan di pipi Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tersenyum malu.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menyematkan jari – jarinya di sela – sela jemari Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu pas. "Kau sudah berkemas untuk besok?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kalau kau? Pasti kau merasa lelah kan setelah terbang dari Jepang harus kembali terbang ke Thailand?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tidak lagi kok, karena aku sudah kembali mengisi energiku ketika penisku memasuki rumahnya itu tandanya energiku sudah terisi kembali."

"Dasar mesum!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam sebuah gedung pernikahan yang berdominan berwarna putih itu penuh dengan beberapa bunga – bunga mawar berwarna putih di setiap sudut ruangan membuatnya sangat cantik. Di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang berlalu lalang termasuk beberapa pelayan. Acara pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah hampir satu jam berjalan sejak pemberkatan. Mereka memang tidak mengundang banyak orang, hanya keluarga dan kerabat saja karena Chanyeol juga memikirkan biaya ongkos untuk mereka yang datang menghadiri pernikahannya di negeri orang.

"Hey Byun Baekhyun!" kepala Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Pria bertubuh pendek mengenakan teksudo berwarna hitam itu berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang sangat manis menggunakan teksudo berwarna putih dan langsung menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Huwaa... Kau terlihat sangat manis."

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo-ya."

"Astaga sayang, jangan berlari seperti tadi." Mendengar itu Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya ke atas. "Salahkan saja kaki leletmu, Kim Jongin."

Seorang pria berkulit tan merangkul tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Selama atas pernikahan kalian. Semoga kalian selalu bersama sampai maut memisahkan kalian."

"Terima kasih, Jongin."

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun dan pengantin baru itu balas menjabatnya kemudian tersenyum kepada Jongin. "Terima kasih, Pak Direktur." Mendengar panggilan itu membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, bagaimana pun 'suami'mu kini adalah atasanku jadi panggil saja namaku seperti Chanyeol memanggilku."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, Hitam."

Sesaat semuanya terdiam setelahnya suara tawa meledak dari Chanyeol dan juga Kyungsoo, tak hanya mereka tapi salah satu dari sepasang pria yang berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun ikut mengeluarkan suara tawanya.

Baekhyun menatap bingung Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan juga Sehun yang baru tiba di hadapannya bersama dengan Luhan.

"Mereka kenapa Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Luhan yang ikut kebingungan. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya menandakan jika ia juga tidak mengetahui yang terjadi saat ini kemudian tatapan matanya teralih pada Jongin yang wajahnya memerah.

"Aishh! Hentikan suara tawa kalian!" Seru Jongin membuat mereka menutup mulutnya dan menahan tawanya. Kepala Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol seolah meminta jawaban. "Apa aku salah memanggilnya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Tidak, 'istri'ku ini memang sangat pintar." Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum yang menawan.

Sehun merangkul tubuh Jongin yang sedari tadi mendengus kesal. "Terima saja nasibmu, Hitam." Dan tawa Sehun kembali meledak membuat Jongin menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dengan kasar.

Ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar segera meninggalkan orang – orang menyebalkan yang memanggilnya 'Hitam' namun Kyungsoo menahannya kemudian ia kembali menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara bergantian. "Selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Kalian benar – benar pasangan yang cocok, Baekhyun manis dan Chanyeol tampan pasti anak kalian sangat menggemaskan."

Suasana mendadak menjadi canggung. Kyunsoo yang baru menyadari apa yang ia katakan langsung memukul bibirnya meruntuki kesalahannya. "Kalimat terakhirku lupakan saja. Selamat berbahagia! Ayo Hitam."

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin yang kembali cemberut menjauh dari pengatin baru itu. "Jangan ikut – ikutan memanggilku Hitam, sayang."

"Memang kenyataannya seperti itu!"

Tatapan Baekhyun yang tadi menatap punggung Kyungsoo dan Jongin kemudian teralih pada Luhan dan Sehun yang berada di hadapannya. Entah mengapa melihat Luhan bersama Sehun terasa begitu cocok apalagi nama belakang mereka yang hampir sama.

"Selamat pernikahanmu _Uri Baekhyunee_ dan juga Chanyeol-ssi."

"Terima kasih, Luhan."

"Eum, apakah tiket liburan selama tiga hari dua malam di Pattaya ini sungguhan?" Tanya Luhan sedikit ragu. "Tentu saja, kau dan Kyungsoo mendapatkan bonus menarik dariku karena kau adalah sahabat terbaik Byun – maksudku Park Baekhyun."

"Benarkah?!"

"H-hyung, kau tidak ingin memberikan padaku juga?" Kini Sehun mengintrupsi. Ia merasa iri saja pada Luhan yang tiba – tiba mendapat rejeki nomplok dari suami sahabatnya bagaimana pun juga Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertemu secara tidak langsung. Jika saja Baekhyun tidak ia terima mungkin saja mereka tidak menikah seperti ini.

"Kau ya?" Chanyeol nampak berpikir sejenak. Sehun memasang wajah harap – harap cemas. "Kau ingin berlibur ke mana?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun dan dengan wajah yang sumringah Sehun menjawab. "Bersama Luhan ke Pattaya!"

Luhan mendelik tak suka ke arah Sehun. "Kenapa harus ikut bersamaku ke Pattaya, Sehun-ssi?"

"Astaga, berapa kali sudah kubilang jangan terlalu formal padaku, Luhan! Bahkan kau lebih tua daripadaku!"

Melihat interaksi Luhan dan Sehun membuat Baekhyun tersenyum geli. Luhan memang seperti itu sejak pertama kali mengenal Luhan pun pria berdarah asli China selalu berbicara dengan bahasa formal padanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Baiklah tapi waktumu hanya dua hari satu malam karena kau harus kembali bekerja di kantor, Sehun."

Senyum Sehun hilang seketika menjadi senyum kecut. "Ini tidak adil hyung."

"Terima atau hangus?"

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Baiklah – baiklah aku terima. Oh ya sebelumnya selamat atas pernikahan kalian."

"Terima kasih, Sehun-ssi."

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang di temani oleh pria muda yang di ketahui sebagai ibu dan juga adiknya Daehyun menghampiri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum melihat akhirnya Baekyun dan Chanyeol bersatu di atas altar bahkan saat mereka mengikrarkan janji suci mereka ia tak henti – hentinya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeol-ah."

"Ibu."

"Ayo cepat bersiap, mobil kalian sudah menunggu di depan." Seru Ibunya membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kompak mengangguk. Dengan sebuket bungan di tangan kanan Baekhyun dan tangan kirinya di genggam Chanyeol, mereka mulai berjalan beriringan menuju pintu keluar gedung.

Senyuma manis tak lepas dari wajah mereka yang nampak berbahagia. Setelah sampai di depan pintu mereka terhenti sejenak dan para tamu berada di belakang mereka bersiap karena sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan melemparkan buket bungan tersebut ke belakang.

"Satu..

Dua..

Tiga.."

HAP!

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kompak menoleh ke arah belakang. Mata mereka melebar ketika ada empat orang yang memegang buket bunga itu.

"Apa – apaan ini?"

Itu suara Jongin yang tak terima. Mereka berempat yang berhasil memegang adalah Jongin, Sehun, Kyungsoo dan juga Luhan namun kedua uke itu langsung menyerah dan tak lagi memegang buket bunga itu yang memegang tinggal Sehun dan juga Jongin yang sedang bertatapan sengit.

"Lepaskan buket bungan ini, Hitam. Ini adalah bagianku bersama Luhan."

"Hah, mimpi saja sana bahkan kalian bukan sepasang kekasih jadi berikan ini untukku agar bisa cepat menikahi Kyungsoo."

"Tidak akan!"

"Dasar bocah tengik."

Well, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak mau melihat perdebatan bodoh antara Jongin dan juga Sehun karena mereka lebih memilih untuk langsung menuju hotel dan beristirahat atau mungkin langsung malam pertama. Eh? Masih bisa di sebut malam pertama mereka kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi yang hanya menggunakan bathrobe, ia melihat Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan tabletnya di ranjang mereka. Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di sebelahnya, ia melirik ke arah tablet yang sedang di pegang Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin ingin meneruskan bulan madu kita?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang khawatir. Tentu saja ia khawatir karena bulan madu mereka akan menghambat pekerjaan Chanyeol nantinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun kemudian ia meletakan tabletnya di meja nakas. Ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang memabukannya.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau tidak mau berkeliling Thailand?"

"Jika akan menghambat pekerjaanmu lebih baik tidak."

Chanyeol menarik pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Tidak sayang. Apa kau terganggu dengan yang tadi?"

"Sedikit."

"Baiklah, saat bulan madu kita aku tidak akan menyentuh pekerjaanku. Bagaimana? Kau puas?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian wajahnya kembali terlihat urung. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya langsung menangkup wajah Baekhyun. "Astaga, kenapa wajah cemburut ini kembali muncul? Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu sayang?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol ragu. "Tapi kau jangan marah ya?"

"Tentu, aku tidak akan marah."

"Kau janji?"

"Janji. Ada apa? Cepat katakan."

"Ini tentang yang tadi Kyungsoo bicarakan." Ujar Baekhyun dengan pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk tak berani menatap Chanyeol. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku berpikir untuk memiliki seorang anak yang murni dari gen mu dan aku."

Chanyeol terdiam membuat Baekhyun semakin ketakutan. Takut jika saja Chanyeol tidak suka dengan idenya.

"Kita bisa membuatnya."

"A-apa?" kepala Baekhyun terangkat cepat dan menatap Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku akan mencari cara agar keinginanmu berhasil tapi sebelumnya –"

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun dan sebuah seringai muncul di wajah tampannya. Baekhyun menatapnya penuh rasa keingin tahuan.

"Tapi sebelumnya apa?"

"Ayo mengisi ulang energiku sampai full."

"Dasar mesum!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Epilog]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang ingin kau tawarkan? Cepat waktuku tak banyak."

"Ck, sok sibuk sekali kau."

"Cepat katakan atau aku pergi."

"Baiklah – baiklah, sensitif sekali. Sebelumya aku ingin bertanya, apa kau tau krim dari PT. Kuda hitam?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kau tau tidak?"

"Ya, aku tahu lalu kenapa?"

"Kau memakainya?"

"Tidak, itu punya temanku."

"Kau mau?"

"Apa?"

"Krim dari PT. Kuda Hitam itu."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Yeah, kau tau sendirikan krim itu sangat mahal dan para pelajar tidak boleh memakainya."

"Kau punya banyak krim itu?"

"Tentu saja, sebanyak apapun kau minta akan ku berikan tapi maksimal hanya dua."

"Apa – apaan itu."

"Dan juga kau ingin tahu satu rahasia?"

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku, Park Chanyeol adalah CEO dari PT. Kuda Hitam."

"Kau bercanda?!"

"Silahkan kau cek di internet setelah itu susul aku di mobil ferrari berwarna merah yang terparkir di depan rumah sakit. Akan ku antar kau ke sekolah."

Kaki panjang itu meninggalkan pelajar SMA yang segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengecek kebenaran omongan orang itu dan memang ternyata benar!

"What fucking hell!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[The End]**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **yg minta chanbaek nikah nih di kasih walaupun absurd dan ga kayak ekspentasi/? awalnya ini ga ada lanjutannya karena endingnya sedikit maksa tapi tiba2 si ilham/? dateng ke otak jadilah seq ini.**

 **cerita salesman terinspirasi dari salah satu adegan di film jepang Vampire in Love. ada yg pernah nonton? kalo pernah nonton pasti tau wkwk.**

 **Review lagi? siapa tau khilaf bikin cerita Chanbaek pas punya anak wkwk**


End file.
